


Cherry and Atticus's DuckTales

by PerkyGoth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the 2017 spin-off, in an alternate universe, Cherry and Atticus live with Donald Duck and his triplet nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They are then sent to live with the richest duck in DuckBurg named Scrooge McDuck who also happens to be the granduncle of the triplets, and they solve mysteries and rewrite history while discovering new adventures and their pasts.





	1. Chapter 1

In an alternate universe, we are shown the two known as Cherry and Atticus as they were in a boat house with the one called Donald Duck as he was watching over his sister's sons: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. It had gotten out of control lately though because they had become more of a handful than he anticipated when he won custody of them before his sister mysteriously disappeared like Cherry and Atticus's parents who were both orphaned and had tried to find their parents and where they were now, but Cherry had given up all hope on that while Atticus stayed determined as always. But until they would find their parents, they would be staying with Donald and his nephews and where with the triplets being as a handful as they were Donald would need their help.

"Come on, hold still, Uncle Donald!" Louie told his uncle as he rode on his back.

"Good morning, Uncle Donald." Huey smiled as he cooked breakfast.

Louie soon got his uncle out of the uniform he was in. Cherry sighed as she stared out the window while the boys helped Donald get ready for his job interview.

"Huey, please step away from the oven." Atticus begged.

"But I'm making breakfast for Uncle Donald!" Huey smiled as he went back to cooking.

"Louie, what are you doing to your uncle's uniform?!" Atticus panicked.

"Getting it all cleaned up." Louie smiled as he wore a suit with a tie in his one hand.

"This place is going to be the death of me..." Cherry groaned out of stress with living with three little boys.

One of the sleeves to Donald's usual uniform soon got caught on fire on the oven which panicked both Atticus and Donald.

"You gotta dress for the job you want, not the job you have, which is no job." Louie told his uncle.

"Wah! Huey, don't touch the stove, it's hot!" Donald cried out before getting slapped by his uniform's sleeve.

"But it's a big day, and a big day calls for a big breakfast!" Huey smiled as he handed a plate with a fish on it with a sunny side up egg on it with ketchup written in the plate saying 'WE BELIEVE IN YOU, UNCLE DONALD'.

"We've got no time for this," Atticus said before bringing out Donald's cell phone. "We better find out what's taking that babysitter so long."

"You're right," Donald agreed as he took the phone and called the babysitter. "Where are you?!"

Cherry glared at Huey and Louie as they had life vests on and seemed to smirk innocently about their babysitter.

'You sent me a new address.' The babysitter told him.

"What?" Donald replied. "I didn't give you a new address."

Atticus glared at Huey and Louie as he had a feeling they had something to do with this with help from Dewey who didn't seem to be anywhere in the kitchen.

"Well, what time can you get here?" Donald asked the babysitter.

'I don't know...' The babysitter wearily replied.

"Where's your brother?" Cherry asked Huey and Louie.

"I don't know." Louie shrugged.

"Crazy old bird..." Donald muttered as he hung up on the babysitter. "Where can I find another babysitter at 10:00?... 10:00?!" He then panicked at the time.

"Quick, you have to go now!" Atticus told him.

Louie shut up the iron board and Huey threw on Donald's suit while Cherry shoved him out the door.

"Whoa!" Donald said to them. "I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry, me and Cherry can watch over the boys." Atticus said.

"We can survive for a couple of hours!" Louie added.

"A couple of hours..." Donald muttered. "Uh well, okay. But just keep those life vests on! Cherry, Atticus, you guys are in charge."

"You got it." Atticus said before they heard the boat starting up.

"Where's Dewey?" Donald narrowed his eyes.

"Sleeping?/Who's Dewey?" Louie and Huey replied innocently.

Louie looked to Huey to his stupid reply and where both Donald and Atticus went to where they thought Dewey was.

"Who's Dewey?" Louie scoffed.

"All right, boys; we'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone," Dewey smirked as he hot wired the boat before he saw Donald and Atticus there. "So long, Dorkburg! Hello-Uncle Donald and Atticus? Wh-What's up?"

"Unbelievable." Atticus groaned.

"I can't leave you boys alone for one minute!" Donald scolded as he decided to take the triplets with him to his job interview.

"Okay, bye, Donald, we'll wait for you here." Cherry said innocently.

"Oh, no, you don't, you two are coming with." Donald said.

Cherry and Atticus groaned to each other slightly as they joined the triplets in the car.

"You were supposed to get him out by 10:00, Hubert!" Dewey whispered sharply.

"You were supposed to signal before you started the boat, Dewford!" Huey retorted.

"We never get to do anything!" Louie complained.

"Boys, if we want to keep our home afloat, we've all got to do things we don't want to do," Donald told the kids. "That goes for you too, Cherry and Atticus. When your parents come back-"

"They're not coming back." Cherry muttered.

"Yes, they are." Atticus said.

"They abandoned us and they're never going to come back for us!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry..." Atticus cringed.

"They're never coming back," Cherry glared. "If they were gonna come back for us, they would've been back by now, and why would they even give us up in the first place?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they had a reason." Atticus said.

"Whatever, if you wanna believe in fairy tales, that's fine by me." Cherry looked away from him.

Atticus simply sighed as his best friend and sister figure was still not believing that their parents would come back.

'Destination: McDuck Manor.' The car told Donald as it set the GPS.

"McDuck Manor?" Huey asked his uncle. "As in Scrooge McDuck?!"

"The bajillionaire?!" Dewey added.

"You're finally gonna sell us." Louie smiled.

"I'm not gonna sell-" Donald said before sighing. "He owes me..."

"Even though he calls your uncle a dead beat." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Donald called out which just made the girl smirk.

"Well, he does." The perky goth smirked.

The nephews were very excited about meeting Scrooge McDuck.

"I heard he's so epic he defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of its legs!" Dewey smiled.

"I heard he found Bigfoot, turns out it was just a shaved bear." Huey added.

"I heard that he's so rich he only hunts for treasure to swim in it!" Louie smiled before turning up Donald's radio.

"All right, take it down a notch," Donald told his nephews. "It's only a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours with Scrooge McDuck." Atticus said.

Donald sighed and shook his head as he drove them to Scrooge's mansion.

A limo seemed to stop behind them as they took a long while until they were finally at the richest duck in the world's home.

"Uh, Donald...?" Atticus spoke up.

"Mrs. B, open up!" Donald pressed the call button. "I need to get out of here before-"

There was then honking heard behind them.

"He shows up..." Donald finished with a groan.

"And Scrooge calls him a deadbeat in 3, 2, 1." Cherry smirked.

"Hey! Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, ya deadbeat!" Scrooge glared which made Cherry laugh.

The two ducks soon came to meet each other while everyone else watched from the backseat.

"Donald Duck." Scrooge narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle Scrooge." Donald replied.

"And the boys react out of joy in 3, 2, 1." Atticus cued.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" Huey asked which made him cheer with Louie and Dewey.

Cherry soon got out of the car since they were rolling all around in excitement. Atticus soon joined her.

"So, yer still lookin' good," Scrooge said to Donald. "Still living on that boat?"

"Yup," Donald replied. "Still a trillionaire?"

Scrooge soon pointed to his house and where a peacock soon flies off.

"Good, good..." Donald nodded to this. "So...?"

"So... Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, you deadbeat!" Scrooge glared.

"And here we go." Atticus sighed.

"Giving orders like he's the richest duck in the world!" Donald glared.

"He is!" Cherry smirked.

"The lass is right," Scrooge added. "I am the richest duck in the world! Now move!"

'Oh, I know what Donald's doing.' Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

"I would love to!" Donald argued with Scrooge. "It just so happens I have a job interview."

So why are ye standin' there yellin'?" Scrooge glared.

"Mrs. B said that you would watch the boys and Cherry and Atticus!" Donald explained. "Can you do that without losing them?!"

"Of course I can!" Scrooge replied.

"Fantastic!" Donald glared before rolling his eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"Yer welcome!" Scrooge glared back before looking confused a moment. "Wait, what now?"

"Ha! He just got tricked!" Cherry laughed.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, meet Scrooge McDuck," Donald told his nephews. "Remember: no tricks, no lies, no trouble."

"Yes, Uncle Donald." The triplets replied.

"I don't think he was talking to you." Atticus said.

"I wasn't." Donald replied before glaring at Scrooge who just glared back.

Soon enough, they were going inside the house, but Scrooge shut them out as they were about to come inside. A few seconds later, the door was opened by the house maid. They soon came inside and looked all around the framed portraits of Scrooge and his fireplace as it looked far better than they even imagined. There was a girl with light brown hair who poked her head out and looked to Atticus and then disappeared. Atticus looked to see if someone was there, but soon shrugged as no one was there, and he walked inside with the others.

'I don't believe this it's actually him.' The girl with light brown hair thought to herself.

Soon enough, everyone was at the dining room table.

"Talk to your guests," Mrs. Beakley told Scrooge as she soon left them alone and where soon saw the light brown girl spying on the guests, although seemed to be looking to Atticus. "Monique...?"

"Erm... Yes, ma'am?" The girl smiled bashfully to Mrs. Beakley.

"Why are you staring at our guests?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Oh, no reason..." Mo looked down. "Um... That boy seems nice though..."

"Atticus?" Mrs. Beakley asked. "Yes, I suppose he does seem like a nice boy."

"Mm-hmm..." Mo blushed. "Atticus... What a handsome name."

"You don't have a crush on him, do you?" Mrs. Beakley smirked.

"Uh, well, maybe..." Mo looked away with a blush. "He seems like a nice boy."

"He looks pretty strong too." Mrs. Beakley said.

"I know..." Mo smiled bashfully. "Is that Cherry girl his sister?"

"I think so..." Mrs. Beakley shrugged honestly.

They soon saw the triplets closer to Scrooge.

"So, do children still like marbles or...?" Scrooge asked uneasily.

"Are you really our uncle?!" Huey asked.

"How old are you?!" Dewey asked.

"What's your net worth?!" Louie asked.

"Boys, boys, one at a time." Atticus said.

The triplets continued to go at their uncle.

"I knew this would happen." Cherry scoffed.

"You used to be so cool; what happened to you?" Dewey asked.

Finally, Scrooge had enough and yelled out to his housekeeper.

Cherry, Atticus, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were soon brought into a room to get out of the way.

"Ye agreed to watch 'em," Scrooge glared at Mrs. Beakley. "Watch 'em. Cherry... Atticus... Huey... Louie... The third one..."

Dewey folded his arms with an unimpressed look on his face as his great-uncle forgot his name.

"Really?" Cherry asked while pointing to Dewey. "You don't know his name?"

"I haveta go." Scrooge replied before tipping his hat and walking out the door.

"Please do not leave the designated play area," Mrs. Beakley told the kids before handing them a bag of marbles. "A gift from your great-uncle. You will return them upon your departure. He's counted them." She then closed the door behind herself and locked them in the room.

"Well, this is boring," Cherry said before looking to Atticus. "Mind getting rid of the door so we can go and do something fun?"

"Oh, I dunno, we should probably stay here." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry smirked as she leaned against the door. "Atticus is a pony boy who's not strong~" she then taunted so he would tackle only for her to run out of the way so he could break the door down despite following the rules almost all the time.

"If I get rid of the stupid door will you stop singing that lie?" Atticus glared.

Cherry smirked. "Atticus is a marshmallow~"

Atticus yelled out and soon rammed toward her only for her to step out of the way and crash the door down.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I fell for that." Atticus glared.

Cherry just laughed. "Come on, guys, let's go."

Louie and Cherry were soon caught by ropes.

"Of course, why is it always me?" Cherry groaned.

"I'll consider that as karma." Atticus teased.

Huey and Dewey were soon then both caught next. They were soon all dangling upside down and Atticus came to see them.

"I'll put the marbles back, I swear!" Dewey cried out in distress.

Atticus was about to get them down.

"Who are you working for?" A girl voice asked.

"Who said that?" Cherry asked.

"Ma Beagle? Glomgold?" The girl demanded firmly. "Answer me!"

"Webby, what are you doing to our guests?" Mo's voice sighed.

"They're spies!" The girl replied sharply.

"U-Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey cried.

"Uncle Scrooge?" The girl asked before gasping. "Oh, my gosh, the nephews!" She then clapped her hands to turn the lights on which revealed herself to be a young female duckling and she soon went to cut everyone down.

"I am so sorry for Webby tying you up." Mo said.

"Of course!" Webby smiled to the boys. "Researching Mr. McDuck and his family is kind of my hobby."

"Who are you guys?" Cherry asked Webby and Mo.

"This is Webigail, but you can call her 'Webby', I kind of look after her like a big sister..." Mo explained. "And I'm Monique, but please, call me Mo."

"Why?" Huey asked.

"Or else." Mo replied.

"Or else what?" Cherry huffed.

Mo soon tackled down Cherry and forced her face against the wall while squeezing her arm. "Or else THIS!"

"Okay, I get it." Cherry muffled.

Mo soon let go and folded her arms as Cherry slid down the wall.

"Sorry about her." Atticus sheepishly told Mo.

"Is she always like this?" Mo asked him.

"On a good day..." Atticus nodded. "I'm really sorry, but she can be quite cynical and dark."

Webby began to ask the triplets three questions.

"Is this, uh, your sister?" Atticus asked Mo about Webby.

"I guess you could say that..." Mo shrugged since she technically lived with Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter. "What about you and her?"

"Well, Cherry's been like a sister to me all my life, but we're not truly related..." Atticus replied. "I don't even remember where we came from... She says she remembers when we were really little, our parents dropped us off to stay with Donald... And then they said they would come back for us, but they hadn't..."

"That's terrible." Mo frowned.

"I know..." Atticus replied. "So, what happened to your parents?"

"I never met them..." Mo shrugged. "Mrs. Beakley said I ended up on her doorstep when I was a baby."

"Mo, get this, they think their family is boring." Webby laughed before showing a family tree of the Duck family.

"What?!" Mo asked before laughing with Webby.

"Whoa..." The triplets looked in awe of their family tree.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Scrooge McDuck's great-nephews on his sister Hortense's side with Quackmore Duck twice removed!" Webby announced after putting up their photograph on the tree.

"So, do you two have any friends?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing." Cherry groaned.

"Well, we... Wait!" Webby replied. "Are we friends now?"

"If he says yes, will you let us live?" Huey asked. 

"Pfft!" Webby snorted. "Good one, new best friend!"

"Yep, I knew it." Cherry said.

"Hey, come on, some new friends will be good for us." Atticus put his arm around her in a friendly sense.

"Atticus, remember, I don't like being touched." Cherry glared.

"You know you love me." Atticus replied. 

Cherry soon got him off and shook off his touch. "So, new friends, what do you do for fun around here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm the best at fun!" Webby beamed.

Mo soon opened the air vent.

"Thanks, Mo." Webby smiled as they then crawled through the air vent.

"At least it's not the marble room." Dewey shrugged to his brothers before following the girls.

Atticus soon followed afterwards. Cherry stayed put while everyone else went. Atticus soon came back and dragged Cherry with him.

"Of course I'm being included." Cherry groaned.

"Stop being a sourpuss." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry said.

Webby kicked the next vent down before rolling on the floor with a smirk. "Whoo-hoo, vent crawl!"

"Yeah!" Mo smiled.

Dewey and Atticus were about to join them. Cherry fell first with Huey and Louie landing on top of her.

"You guys don't get out much, do you?" Huey asked Mo and Webby.

"Sort of." Mo said.

"Eh, Granny's a bit overprotective," Webby replied. "She trains us to be ready for anything, but then she says we got everything we need in here. But one day, I'm gonna see the world, I'm gonna be an explorer with Mo as my helper! We're gonna eat hamburgers!"

"We can buy you two some hamburgers." Cherry said.

"You really are my best friends." Webby smiled as she followed them.

Soon enough, Atticus and Dewey caught up with the others.

"Welcome to the Wing of Secrets!" Webby announced before opening the door behind her and Mo.

"Just be sure to not touch anything dangerous." Mo said.

"I knew it!" Huey smiled once he saw Scrooge on top of a shaved bear in a portrait. 

"Guys, check it out!" Louie told Atticus and Dewey about one wood carved statue.

"This is amazing..." Cherry commented, sounding positive for the first time in her life.

"Yeah, whatever." Dewey said.

"Hey, that's my job." Cherry glared.

"The Gong of Picchu," Mo showed them a mystical gong with a dragon behind it. "Hit it three times to unleash unspeakable evil."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Atticus asked.

"You got me, but consider that your warning." Mo advised as she looked deep into his eyes.

"You got it," Atticus said before seeing Louie labeling things. "What are you doing, Louie?"

"Calling dibs on stuff." Louie smiled innocently.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"What? Scrooge is, like, he's, like, super old." Louie shrugged as he continued. 

"Oh, careful!" Webby stopped him. "Medusa gauntlet. One touch can turn organic matter to stone..." she then imitated solidifying.

"Yeah, so be careful." Mo added.

"I'm gonna call this one a maybe." Louie replied before labeling the gauntlet anyway.

"This is so cool." Cherry said.

"Yeah, it's incredible!" Huey agreed.

"It's fake." Dewey scoffed.

The group soon came over to Dewey who was in front of a portrait.

"Is that Uncle Donald?" Huey asked about a certain duck in the picture.

"Oh, yeah!" Webby smiled. "He was Mr. McDuck's sidekick!"

"Dewey's right." Cherry said.

"Totally fake." Louie added.

"Uncle Donald has never done anything cool." Dewey scoffed.

"What?!" Webby glared at Cherry, Atticus, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!"

"Yeah!" Mo added.

"Oh, what do you guys know?" Cherry scoffed.

"Donald hasn't done anything exciting." Atticus said.

"All he does is yell at us when we're bad..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking to the portrait. "I'm really curious about this though."

"It's fake, and I bet everything else is too!" Dewey replied. 

"That's not true!" Webby glared. "What about this picture with Chupacabra?"

"PhotoShop." Atticus shrugged.

"Or this treasure chest?" Mo asked.

"Probably bought it at an auction." Louie replied.

"Ooh, a scary sheet ghost..." Cherry mocked before taking the sheet off of the lump that came out of the chest. "I'm so scared!"

The lump seemed to actually be an actual ghost of a pirate-like bird.

"It's Captain Peghook, the scourge of the River Styx!" Webby cried out.

"It could be a hologram..." Cherry smirked.

The ghost soon swept past her which made Cherry shake chills all around her body and the ghost pirate breathed on her.

"It is a real ghost!" Cherry shrieked.

"I suggest we run!" Atticus screamed.

Everyone soon ran for their lives as the ghost pirate chased them.

"It's real!" Dewey panicked as he tried to use a sword. "It's really real!"

The sword seemed to come alive as it flew in the room. Cherry ducked down and the sword soon went right through the pirate since he was a ghost and all.

"The Deus Excalibur!" Webby told the others. "It won't rest until its target's slain!"

"But its target is already dead." Atticus said.

The sword soon banged the gong.

"Do not let anything else hit that gong!" Mo panicked.

"Alright, then me and Louie will stay out of this." Cherry said.

"Yeah, we better sit this one out." Louie added before sitting on a saddle which came to life and made him fall on top of Cherry and they both hit the floor.

"The Headless Man Horse!" Webby cried out. "That one feels self-explanatory."

The horse without a head began to go wild and soon hit the gong.

"That's twice!" Atticus panicked.

"One more, and something terrible could happen!" Mo told him.

"What could be worse than this?!" Cherry asked.

"What in Davey Jones's locker is going on here?!" Scrooge's voice glared.

"There it is..." Cherry muttered in misfortune. 

"Why aren't ye in yer rooms?" Scrooge glared.

"Explain later," Atticus replied. "Right now, we hide."

The ghost pirate soon took the sword and laughed at his possible victims.

"Quick, behind the portrait!" Mo told them.

They soon all hid together. 

"We got this," Huey told the others. "There are seven of us and only three of them! If we--Wait, never mind, they teamed up."

"I can handle the headless horse, but the ghost and the sword, yeah, I'm not sure." Atticus said.

"No worries, lad, that only means one target." Scrooge smirked before going off. 

"No, get back!" Dewey cried out. "You're old!"

"Really?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"Well, he is." Dewey defended. 

"Oi, Beasty!" Scrooge glared at the ghost pirate. "What's it gonna take to shuffle ye off in the afterlife?"

"The head of Scrooge McDuck!" The ghost pirate glared as he blazes in flames.

Scrooge cracked his neck with a determined smirk and used his came in defense. "Would ye settle for his hat?"

"I think he's got this." Atticus said.

Cherry looked a little nervous for the old duck. Scrooge smirked before throwing his hat at the ghost pirate which seemed to blind him before he slid on the floor. The ghost pirate glared and soon threw the sword at Scrooge to behead him.

"Go, Scrooge!" Mo cheered.

"There's yer head." Scrooge smirked as he took out the chopped statue head of himself in front of the pirate before throwing it.

"I should've been more specific!" The ghost pirate yelled out before fading away and the head landed on the horse.

Once the horse had a head, it was happy. It even thanked Scrooge while tapping its hoof before going away. Scrooge soon put on his hat and looked to his grandnephews.

"That was amazing." Atticus said.

The others cheered in agreed excitement until Scrooge stomped his cane on the floor.

"We can explain," Louie smiled nervously before trying to hug his granduncle. "We came down to your secret museum to look for you, because we love you?"

"That's right." Cherry added.

"Secret museum?" Scrooge scoffed before clicking car keys to open the door behind him. "This is the gar-age!'

"I think it's pronounced garage." Cherry said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You keep all your cool stuff in your garage?" Atticus asked.

"Unbelievable...." Scrooge shook his head. "I invite you into my home--"

"You locked us in a room." Cherry deadpanned.

"I gave ye marbles." Scrooge defended.

"We just wanted to hang out with you." Louie said.

"Well, now ye have, and look at the mess it's got me!" Scrooge glared.

"I guess family's nothing but trouble, huh?" Cherry glared back. 

"EVERYBODY OUT..." Scrooge growled.

"But, we--" Huey tried to speak.

"OUT!" Scrooge snapped before banging the gong which made them all gasp. "Well, what are ye gaping at? The curse is only activated if ye ring the gong three times and ye already hit it two times, didn't ye?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"We're kinda dead, right?" Cherry asked.

The stone dragon soon crackled and came to life as a mighty golden dragon who growled before breaking through the ceiling.

"Uh, mind telling us who that dragon is?" Atticus asked Mo and Webby.

"Pixiu, the Gold-Hunting Dragon." Webby and Mo informed.

"Gold hunting?" Louie asked. "Sounds great!"

"Not when you're Duckburg's single largest owner of gold." Cherry scoffed.

Pixiu soon smelled gold and saw where it was coming from and looked like it was hungry.

"AUGH!" Scrooge panicked. "Me money bin!"

The dragon soon licked its lips and lunged out for the money bin.

"TO YER ROOMS!" Scrooge told the others before grabbing onto the dragon's tail and going off with it out the hole in the ceiling.

Webby and Mo began to walk out the garage.

"Where are you two going?" Atticus asked.

"We're gonna go eat hamburgers." Webby grinned.

"We're in." Dewey smirked.

"Good," Mo said about to leave before looking back at them. "Just to clarify, we're gonna go after the dragon."

"Yeah, the hamburger was a metaphor from before, and--" Webby was about to add.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, we get it, but how are we gonna get up there?" Dewey replied.

"We'd need a pilot." Atticus said.

"I'll pilot." Someone came to see them.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"The name's Launchpad McQuack, at your service." The pilot smiled with a salute.

"Alright then." Cherry said.

As they came by plane, Scrooge appeared to be falling in the air only to be caught by Launchpad.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"I thought... I told ye... To go to yer..." Scrooge grunted and panted.

"No time, we gotta work fast!" Atticus replied as he helped him up.

"How do we stop it?" Huey asked Webby and Mo.

"It's mystical so we need a mystical device." Webby replied.

"Yeah, something like an oblivion mirror or a Medusa Gauntlet." Mo added.

"You mean like this?" Louie asked, showing that he took the Medusa Gauntlet.

Webby and Mo glared slightly that Louie had stolen the artifact.

"What?" Louie asked as he gave Scrooge the gauntlet. "I was gonna give it back."

"Now, we'll just need something to keep Scrooge from falling to his death." Atticus said.

"Garden Hose of Destiny!" Huey proclaimed.

"That'll do." Atticus smiled before getting serious.

"Launchpad, we need to swing him out," Huey demanded. "Nosedive towards the bin and get ready to pull up!"

"Yes, sir, random kid I just met!" Launchpad nodded before doing just that.

"Any questions?" Atticus asked.

Cherry raised her hand.

"No, you can't go home." Atticus told her.

Cherry then put her hand down.

"I have one," Scrooge said. "Since when is Launchpad a pilot?"

"Seriously?" Mo asked after opening the hanger door.

"I just hope this works." Cherry sighed.

"It will." Atticus said.

Launchpad soon did as Huey suggested which allowed Scrooge to dangle and grab the dragon's tail.

"You guys?" Dewey smiled to the others. "Our family is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." Mo agreed.

Cherry looked a little bitter about the mention of 'family'.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the golden dragon was turning back into stone from the Medusa Gauntlet, and where its tail began to do a little twisting. This sent Scrooge flying in the air.

"SCROOGE!" The others cried out in a panic.

Pixiu was soon fully turned to stone. His head seemed to crack off before landing in the gold pile. Scrooge soon landed after him and dove into the gold like it was his own swimming pool. Everyone was worried until they saw him come out okay and well.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

The others cheered happily as Scrooge swam in his gold.

"Aw, family truly is the greatest adventure of--OH, NO, THE GROUND!" Launchpad replied.

And where they soon crash landed.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Atticus cried out before holding his best friend. "OH, MY GOSH, PLEASE, NO!"

Cherry's eyes flashed open.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Am I dead?" Cherry asked. "I'm stuck with you and there's fire everywhere."

"Nope, you're not dead." Atticus said.

"Great." Cherry deadpanned.

"In the short time I've known ye, ye've wrecked my home and my money bin, unleashed several ancient evils, and almost got me killed, twice." Scrooge scolded the kids. 

"Four times if you count each monster as an individual--" Huey began.

Scrooge looked like he was about to punish the kids only to start laughing.

Everyone looked confused.

"That was incredible!" Scrooge smiled to all of them. "When ye pulled me into the airplane and said 'No time!' And who would have thought of a Medusa Gauntlet?! Brilliant! Oh, and then ye swung me out and pulled up just in time and--Ye kids are nothing. but trouble! Curse me kilts, have I missed trouble! I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on ye to teach ye how to get into trouble properly."

"You mean...?" Dewey smiled out of excitement.

"Beakley!" Scrooge called as he took out his phone. "Clear my schedule! I'm taking the wee ones on a field trip."

'About time,' Beakley replied as the kids cheered. ' And once again, I am not your secre--'

"Now," Scrooge smiled to the others as he hung up the phone. "Let's go find the lost city of Atlantis!"

This caused the ducklings and humans and Launchpad to cheer.

"And no one tell yer Uncle Donald!" Scrooge smiled.

Everyone then cheered again.'

"Who is that?" Launchpad asked.

"A duck with a hot temper and is overprotective." Cherry said.

They were soon all getting set to visit Atlantis which was often a myth or a legend to those who had heard of it. They went into the sea, of course, by submarine. Cherry looked a little sick to her stomach as they traveled before going underwater. Atticus seemed slightly nervous about a possibility of the submarine breaking and they would all drown. Scrooge soon got a call. Scrooge talked on the phone while everyone else was in the lower deck, and where it was Donald that was on the phone at his new job.

"Ah, come on, Cherry, don't be so sick." Atticus said.

"Yeah?" Cherry smirked. "You're the one afraid to swim."

"You already know why I'm afraid of the ocean!" Atticus glared.

Cherry smirked innocently.

"You don't know how to swim either!" Atticus told her.

"Yeah... But I'm not scared of water." Cherry replied.

"You already know why I'm scared of the water." Atticus frowned.

Cherry smirked, but then pouted since he was frowning. "I'm sorry..." She then muttered, though was really sorry since it made him unhappy.

Atticus soon looked away from the window so he wouldn't see the ocean.

"He's afraid of the ocean?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said as she touched her hair slightly. "He had a nightmare about drowning once."

"I even almost drowned one time." Atticus said.

"Why didn't you help him?" Mo asked Cherry.

Cherry smiled nervously. "I don't know how to swim either."

"Oh..." Mo said.

"Hoist the mainsail!" Dewey proclaimed. "Other boat words, to Atlantis! Dive! Dive!"

"No, wait!" Mo panicked.

"Aye-Aye!" Launchpad saluted and they soon went under the water.

"Launchpad, the hatch!" Scrooge cried out as they were now diving under the water.

The submarine was now almost filled with water. 

Atticus panted and wheezed nervously as he thought maybe they were sinking due the incoming water. "We're gonna die, we're gonna drown, and then we're gonna die, HEEEEELP!"

Cherry slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus sighed.

Cherry soon felt her hand throb. "Ow...?!" She whimpered before holding her own hand.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I feel like I just punched a wall..." Cherry hissed in pain.

Dewey soon came down in excitement.

Scrooge took off his hat and got splashed by the water filled on the inside of it before handing the phone to Louie. "Talk to yer uncle."

'I wonder how he'll handle this.' Mo thought to herself.

"Hey, Uncle Donald," Louie greeted as he helped Webby. " Nope, yeah, pretty boring. We napped, rubbed ointment on our joints, old people stuff."

"But what about the dragon and the plane crash and--?" Webby asked.

"Whoops! 3:00 PM, time for dinner, bye!" Louie smiled nervously and hung up on his guardian.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Webby asked.

"You didn't tell your grandma we were going to a dangerous underwater city, did you?" Louie replied.

"Um, well, me and Webby kind of didn't tell her anything?" Mo smiled nervously.

"Girls!" Atticus gasped. "That's irresponsible! She'll be worried sick! Call your grandma this instant and tell her that you are spending the night at a friend's house, okay?" 

"Isn't that lying?" Mo asked. 

"Lying: It's the responsible thing to do." Louie advised.

"It's better than having her being worried sick." Cherry said.

Mo soon took the phone and called Mrs. Beakley.

"You've got this." Atticus said.

Mo took a deep breath as she dialed the number and called the old duck woman she once lived with as a young ward.

"I just know this is gonna be like Huey's best day ever." Cherry commented.

"Hi, Mrs. Beakley, I'm with Webby and we're at a friend's house and nothing is wrong!" Mo panicked before hanging up.

"Wow..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I think she bought it." Mo smiled nervously.

"Okay, so you don't got this." Atticus said.

"I'm not the best under pressure..." Mo sighed shakily.

"What about Webby?" Cherry asked.

"Let's just go to Atlantis, shall we?" Mo grinned nervously.'

"If it even exists..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Everything was now quiet. Dewey soon came to Launchpad and Scrooge, trying to use something he could be in charge off, but Scrooge kept trying to stop him. And where he showed him the only thing the submarine was equipped with which was seat-belts.

Cherry sat in one seat only for it to pull back and became a baby seat with a mobile playing Pop Goes the Weasel while she looked annoyed and humiliated. "Seriously?" She asked out of annoyance.

"None of those things are real things!" Scrooge told Dewey. "This is yer first expedition, so just stand back and watch an old pro from a safe distance."

"So, what is this submarine equipped with?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge then made him sit down and put a tight seat-belt on the boy. He then left to finish which directions they needed to take to get to Atlantis.

"Ha! Good one," Dewey laughed innocently. "Classic Scrooge-Dewey banter, the seasoned-but-tired explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor."

"Pretty sure he doesn't actually know our names." Huey replied.

"Say what now?" Dewey asked.

"I think he called me Herbert once." Huey replied.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dewey disagreed. "Hey, Scrooge! When are we gonna set sail, Scrooge?"

"In a moment, Sonny Jim." Scrooge replied.

Dewey soon sunk in his seat with a frown.

"Guys, lighten up!" Louie told the others. "We're on a deep-sea expedition with Scrooge McDuck! Cherry, why, even you're having fun!"

"No...?" Cherry looked back and forth nervously.

"Yeah, you are." Louie said.

"No, I'm not." Cherry replied.

"Yes, you are!" Atticus smiled. "Cherry, you're happy and it's not even Halloween!"

Cherry sighed. "Fine, this is the best time of my life so far."

Scrooge soon saw how excited the kids were looking.

"Mr. McQuack, chart a course," Scrooge smiled as he handed the map. "Next stop, the lost City of Atlantis!"

This made everybody cheer in excitement.

"Oh, joy," Cherry droned. "What an adventure."

"Trust me, she's excited." Atticus told the others.

"In 16 hours." Scrooge told them.

"Shanty time!" Huey beamed as he brought out a radio.

"No!" Cherry cried as Huey soon played his music.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost everyone else fell asleep while Cherry looked like she was trapped in a nightmare. That was until she had enough of the radio and started to smash it. 

"Cherry!" Huey complained.

"No... More... Shanties..." Cherry panted.

"Cherry, you're my hero." Dewey told the perky goth.

"Driving! Piloting! Driving... Right..." Launchpad smiled nervously as he seemed to had fallen asleep at the controls until he woke back up.

"Hey, Scrooge, First Mate Dewey here," Dewey said as he soon saw how long they were going by the map. "Your map's got us going the long way. I can probably find a shortcut if you just let me--"

"Ah, ah, ah," Scrooge stopped him right there. "The shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line."

"And how right you are." Atticus said.

"Okay, but yes, it is, so if you just go--" Dewey tried to help by taking the map.

Scrooge soon slapped the map down with his cane, startling the duckling.

"Uh, let's just leave the map alone." Atticus said.

Launchpad soon fell asleep again until Scrooge hit him awake. "I'm awake!" The pilot panicked.

Dewey soon took the map and seemed to rewrite it. Launchpad looked at the map and continued to follow it.

"You have now just doomed us." Atticus said to Dewey.

"It's called a shortcut," Dewey smirked as he sat back down. "You'll all thank me later."

"I don't like where this is going." Cherry commented.

And where she had a right to feel that way, as there was a Kraken and some fish people and a storm monster.

"Ye kids are the death of me..." Scrooge groaned after all of that was over.

"DEWEY!" Dewey told him his name. "Dewey will be the death of you!"

"No complaint here." Cherry said.

"Can we make a pit stop?" Huey asked as he looked like he needed to pee before opening the door. "I'd use the bathroom, but, it's, uh... Occupied."

A monster snarled as it came out of the toilet, trying to reach out for them. Atticus soon karate chopped the monster away.

"For the love of--It's the middle of the ocean!" Scrooge told his grandnephew. "There are no pit stops."

"How 'bout that conspicuously unmarked tanker?" Launchpad suggested as he saw a boat from the screen on the surface.

"Huh, that's convenient." Atticus said.

"This isn't suspicious at all." Cherry deadpanned.

The submarine soon came up to the surface so that they could make a quick pit stop for Huey. Unknown to them, they were being spotted by one of Scrooge's enemies.

"I sure hope Donald's okay." Atticus said.

"Why?" Cherry replied. "He's not even our father. He's just Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle, and we're just forgotten about by our own parents, for all we know, they could be dead."

"No way; if they were dead, I would feel it in my heart." Atticus said.

"You've been saying that for seven years, but nothing has changed..." Cherry replied. "If they were alive, why would they give us up?"

Atticus could only reply in silence.

"That's what I thought..." Cherry replied bitterly.

They soon got out of the bathroom, but Huey had to go back to wash his hands. Scrooge began to wait for him to be finished. Once finished, they all finally returned to the submarine.

"Finally." Atticus said.

"The Drake Barrier Reef," Scrooge informed the others. "Powerful currents combined with rocky terrain make it nearly impossible to navigate, but on that rare occasion when snow falls above the reef, the currents cool, allowing safe passage to--"

The kids all snored until they then suddenly woke up.

"Are we there yet?" Louie asked.

"I hope so because this is boring." Cherry said.

"If ye just let me--" Scrooge tried.

"Look! There that thing is!" Dewey pointed out with glee. "We found it!"

They then soon came into the undersea kingdom. 

"No way..." Cherry whispered.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Yes, good. Atlantis," Scrooge scoffed. "Ooh! Aah! Thanks for spoiling the moment."

"It's upside down." Atticus said.

"How does that make any sense?" Cherry asked.

"Well, that's a new one." Scrooge commented.

They soon got inside the upside-down kingdom. Scrooge opened the hatch and smiled at the sights as they finally made it to Atlantis.

"Amazing." Atticus said.

Everyone soon came out of the submarine so they could explore Atlantis together, and where Mo saw the inscriptions on one of the walls, telling what happened.

"Well, according to these markings, the Atlantines were so eager to build an epic city of wonders and death traps, they didn't stop to figure out a proper support structure, and the whole thing fell into the sea!" Scrooge educated the others. "Ye kids best stay by the sub while I scout ahead."

"Dewey ran inside after you said death traps and Atticus went after to try and stop him." Mo said.

"Come on, Scrooge, we've got this!" Dewey called out.

"Dewey, be careful!" Atticus warned.

"Oy," Cherry groaned. "He just never learns."

Scrooge soon climbed in after Dewey and the others followed after. Little did they know, they would be given some unwanted company. And where Launchpad had almost been killed.

Dewey crossed his arms as the others came.

"Oh, Dewey, you're okay!" Cherry said. "But what about the traps?"

Dewey pointed up to buzz saws that were technically on the floor, but it looked like the ceiling from their perspective.

"That answers that question." Atticus said.

"Stupid upside-down temple!" Dewey scoffed. "Nothing cool about walking under buzz saws!"

"From now on, don't touch anything." Scrooge told Dewey before walking on.

Dewey kicked a pebble as they walked off. Soon enough, secret doors opened up which brought out hissing snakes.

"Run!" Mo yelled.

Everyone soon ran away from the snakes before they would be attacked.

"Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing." Scrooge told the others as he cracked his back.

"I agree." Cherry said before Mo's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, hi, again, Mrs. Beakley!" Mo smiled nervously as she answered the phone. "Yeah, we're still at a friend's house! Uh, her name? Sub... Ina... A totally real name for a totally real person!" she then hung up shakily.

"Uh, good try." Louie smiled nervously back to the older girl.

"Launchpad, are you okay?" Cherry asked the fallen pilot.

"Ah, a little snake venom never--" Launchpad babbled before ducking down and babbled before falling on top of Cherry. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm everybody's friend!"

"Get off of me!" Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon helped get Launchpad off her before seeing Dewey going on his own again. "Dewey?!"

Dewey came beside Scrooge as he pushed a boulder out of the way despite being an old man. Atticus soon went after them. There was a complicated chasm out with a bunch of lasers blocking their path.

"Whoa! Suspension bridge? Chasm? Glowing blue mystical lasers?" Dewey grinned out of excitement. "Classic!"

"I wonder what the death is?" Mo said.

Dewey tried to walk into it until Scrooge held him back with his cane.

"Even a basic death trap has the word 'death' in the title!" Scrooge glared until triggering the laser with his cane which set off flames.

"Oh, so that's what the death pit is." Atticus said.

"I know this is inappropriate, but I smell roast duck." Cherry commented. 

"We'll find another route," Scrooge decided. "It's not safe for amateur adventurers."

"And here comes Dewey thinking what he thinks you meant by that." Cherry said.

"That sounds like a challenge, doesn't it, Cherry?" Dewey smirked.'

"Please stop." Cherry begged.

"I have to stretch that is not a challenge." Scrooge told Dewey.

"Is exactly what you say to dissuade the weak of heart from accepting the challenge!" Dewey smirked. "Well, challenge accepted!"

"And I thought Atticus was blind to reality." Cherry face-palmed.

Dewey began to go through the lights.

"There is no challenge!" Scrooge told Dewey.

Dewey began to go through the lasers, but nothing seemed to be attacking him even though he was touching them.

"That's weird." Cherry said before she looked down to see why.

Donald appeared to be down below and was blocking the flames.

"Donald...?" Cherry asked before rubbing her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't.

"Come on, Cherry, this is so easy, even you could do it!" Dewey smiled as he walked through the lasers.

"I'll stay right here." Cherry said.

Scrooge adjusted his hat and soon used his cane as a zip-line and hopped long over the lasers on the other side, wowing both Dewey and Cherry.

"Sure, if you wanna do it the easy way." Dewey scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you wanna do it the easy way?" Atticus asked.

"Ya've got to work smarter, lad, not harder." Scrooge advised.

"He's right, Dewey." Cherry said.

"Ugh... Lad?!" Dewey replied in offense. "I don't call you 'Old Man' or 'Scotty McTopHat'!"

"Respect your elders, when you adventure with Scrooge McDuck--" Scrooge replied.

"But I'm not," Dewey glared. "You want me to adventure behind Scrooge McDuck, or wait by the sub! I might as well be back on the houseboat!"

"Because ye have no idea what yer doin'!" Scrooge replied.

"So show me!" Dewey glared. "Give me a chance instead of lumping us all together in the back seat while you drive!"

"I'm not lumpin' ya all together." Scrooge said.

"Oh, really?" Dewey glared. "Which triplet am I?"

"Uh..." Scrooge paused as he didn't seem to know. "It's... Bluey?"

Dewey narrowed his eyes and walked over which made a huge flame shoot up from below, burning the bridge as the others came.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Oh, fantastic!" Scrooge scoffed to Dewey. "Ye see what I'm talkin' about?"

"How are we gonna get over there now?" Mo frowned.

"Climb down?" Cherry shrugged.

"That might work." Atticus agreed.

Cherry then climbed with the others.

"Remember not to look down, Cherry." Atticus told her.

"Why not?" Cherry replied before looking down and suddenly looked queasy. "Now I know."

"You gonna be okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry babbled as she looked like she was going to pass out. Mo soon brought out a spare bandanna and climbed down and gave it to Cherry to help her not look down. Atticus stuck his tongue out and tied the bandanna around Cherry's eyes.

"Great, now I can't see anything!" Cherry replied.

"Great!" Atticus smiled as he carried her.

"Tell me when we're on the bottom." Cherry said.

"You got it." Atticus smiled as he helped her down.

"Maybe I could just hire some family," Scrooge muttered to himself. "Then they'd have to listen to me."

"Should one of us go with them?" Mo asked.

"I'll go," Atticus decided. "Cherry, you stay here with Mo."

'Atticus is that you?" Cherry asked since she still had the bandanna on. "All I can see is red darkness."

"Yes, it's me, and I'm going with Scrooge and Dewey." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry replied as she tried to touch his face, poking his eyes and had her finger in his nose before patting him on top of the had. "See you when you get back, and be careful, you're my broth--erm... Roommate..."

"You got it." Atticus said.

The two soon split up. Cherry took the bandanna off so she could see normally.

"Did you just call Atticus your brother?" Mo asked.

"STOP TALKING!" Cherry's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay." Mo smirked playfully.

"Wait up, guys!" Atticus called as he came to Scrooge and Dewey only to see what they saw. "Whoa..." And where they saw a group in there.


	5. Chapter 5

"There she is, The Jewel of Atlantis!" An older Scottish duck laughed as he took the red jewel and held it above his head. 

"Who's that?" Dewey asked.

"Flintheart Glomgold: the poor man's version of me, which, to be fair, still makes him insanely rich." Scrooge informed.

Atticus soon saw Donald held captive with the group.

"Atticus, is it me or is Uncle Donald down there?" Dewey asked.

"It's not just you." Atticus said.

"Come on," Dewey told him. "We gotta help him."

Scrooge looked nervous and followed the boys as they slid down the gold piles. 

"Let go of my uncle!" Dewey glared as he looked ready to fight.

"No." Glomgold smirked as he held the jewel in his arm.

"Did you really think just saying 'let go of your uncle' would work?" Atticus asked Dewey.

"I wasn't prepared for that." Dewey admitted.

Scrooge soon came right behind Glomgold from the gold coin pile and tripped him with his cane, making him fall and let go of the jewel. "What're ye doin' here, Flinty?"

"Scrooge, what are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"I told you to keep the kids safe!"

"Ah, they're perfectly fine." Scrooge smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Donald asked. "Where are the others?"

"Back safe in the room with the fire and the snakes." Scrooge replied.

"WHAT?!" Donald yelped.

"Ah, Scroogy," Glomgold smirked to his rival. "I see ye know my newest employee."

"Your new job is with Scrooge's sworn enemy?!" Atticus glared at Donald.

"I can't keep track of all his sworn enemies!" Donald defended.

"Now, now, Donald has been a model employee, and an excellent prisoner.." Glomgold smirked.

"Yeah!" Donald folded his arms until he realized what he just said. "Wait, what?!"

"You were using him as a prisoner?" Atticus asked.

"Hirin' my own nephew in order to use him against me?" Scrooge frowned in betrayal. "Now, that is good planning."

"It truly is." Atticus said.

Glomgold and his crew soon left with the jewel before chucking Donald away like he was useless to them.

"Have fun being the second richest duck in the world for the next five minutes." Glomgold laughed at Scrooge as his henchwoman threw her sword against the ceiling to access a trap.

"Oh, wow." Atticus said.

The doors soon closed. A crystal lit up and the area was soon flooding with water.

"I'd like to point out that this trap was not my fault." Dewey said.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" Atticus panicked and hyperventilated. "We're gonna drown!" He began to run to the closest floating object.

Meanwhile with the others...

"Junior Woodchuck Rule 841: There's always another way around." Louie told the others.

Cherry looked around as she finally got to touch the ground and looked to Mo as her cell phone rang.

"No, no, no!" Louie panicked.

"Oh, look! Uncle Hampus is here, and he only speaks Swedish," Mo smiled nervously as she answered the phone. "We don't want to be rude, so goodbye?" 

Cherry face-palmed and shook her head. "And you're done." She then groaned.

"Yeah, you're never gonna be able to back up that lie." Louie added.

Launchpad soon took the phone and babbled to Mrs. Beakley which covered up the lie for Webby and Mo. They soon heard Glomgold's laugh. Everyone turned to see the fat Scottish duck with the giant jewel.

"Take 'em down." Glomgold told his crew.

"This could be a problem." Cherry commented.

Meanwhile, back with Atticus, Scrooge, Dewey, and Donald...

Atticus kept trying to avoid touching the water as he had a serious case of aquaphobia.

"We gotta stop the water!" Dewey told the others.

"Oh, yeah, and how do we do that?" Atticus asked.

Donald tried to plug up one hole with gold only for the coins to smack him in the face until his tailfeathers got stuck, he then poked the other holes with his finger and webbed feet and glared to Scrooge and Dewey. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the kids!"

"Not the time, Donald!" Scrooge told him.

Atticus kept trying to avoid the water as the levels were rising while Scrooge and Donald argued.

"Crazy old man!" Donald glared at his uncle. "All you care about is your next adventure. This is the Spear of Selene all over again!"

"The Spear of Selene?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Stop!" Dewey tried to get Donald and Scrooge to stop arguing as he floated on a chest. "Scrooge was trying to keep me out of trouble, but I was so caught up in--Why is there a lamp on the floor?"

"What?" Donald asked out of confusion.

They soon looked up with Dewey.

"What? Atlantis is upside down," Dewey said. "That means that lamp was supposed to be on the floor surrounded by all this treasure."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Thatta boy, lads, keep going." Scrooge said.

"But why would you surround that thing with treasure unless--" Dewey began.

"That's the real Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge, Atticus, and Dewey realized together in unison.

"I bet that if we surround this entire room with water, then we can float all the way to the top and get the jewel free." Atticus smiled.

"Ye might have somethin' there, boy." Scrooge smiled back to him.

"Donald, you need to let the room flood in with.... Water." Atticus gulped.

"That's crazy!" Donald replied out of concern. "Besides, Atticus, you never liked swimming, you always think you're going to drown."

"I know, but it's the only way we can get to the Jewel of Atlantis." Atticus said.

The two looked to each other long and hard. Donald soon took a deep breath and unplugged the holes so the water would fill up.

"Here it goes..." Atticus sighed shakily before he tried to embrace it, and where he soon had help with the water.

Dewey hopped up and latched onto the jewel once the water was high enough. Scrooge, Dewey, and Donald struggled to free the jewel as it felt snuggly stuck. Atticus soon helped them get it free and with his strength included, it would be easy. POP! The water was soon draining out once they caught the jewel.

"That wasnt' so bad..." Atticus gasped and panted once the water drained out and he held the jewel.

"You conquered your fear!" Dewey smiled.

"Yeah... I guess I did!" Atticus smiled back.

"We better go and check on the others." Atticus said.

The others were soon forced to fight against Glomgold and his crew. Cherry backed up nervously as she couldn't fight on her own. Luckily Mo had her back.

"How'd I do, Mo?" Webby smiled.

"You are doing just fine, Webby." Mo smiled back, proudly.

"We nearly forgot about those guys." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah," Donald added. "Huey, Louie, Cherry! ...Are doing okay."

Louie and Huey smiled as they high-fived each other in success of the foe they faced. Mo and Webby were able to beat one of the foes.

"Wait... Where's Glomgold?" Scrooge asked as he noticed someone missing.

'Hey, team,' Glomgold's voice said through a walkie-talkie. 'Wanted to thank you for keeping Scrooge's kin busy while I escape with the jewel and blow up Atlantis with my most hated rival inside.'

"That's low." Cherry said.

"But I thought employees were greatest treasure of all!" The wolf frowned.

'Don't be ridiculous!' Glomgold scoffed. 'Treasure is the greatest treasure of all. That's why it's called treasure! Glomgold out!'

"I suggest we run back to the sub." Atticus said.

"We haveta go!" Scrooge agreed as they soon ran.

The place was soon beginning to crumble once they made it back to the submarine, and where even Glomgold's team came with them. Atticus smiled as he looked out the windows to see the ocean, not scared of it anymore, much to Cherry's shock.

"That was some smart thinking." Scrooge smiled at Dewey and Atticus.

"Yeah, adventuring's fun." Atticus smiled back.

"I think ye just might be adventurers yet," Scrooge nodded. "Dewey and Atticus."


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, they surfaced just in time for Glomgold to try and announce that he had the Jewel of Atlantis. The people buzzed as they tried to interview Glomgold for his amazing discovery.

"Aye, aye. Okay. Settle down. Ha ha!" Glomgold smirked boastfully. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is with great pride that I, Flintheart Glomgold, present--"

"The Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge interrupted with a smirk as he came by with the real jewel.

"What?!" Glomgold glared.

"Is that Scrooge McDuck?" A woman asked.

Soon enough, Scrooge was flooded by the press since he found the real Jewel of Atlantis.

"An efficient, clean source of energy that could power Duckburg for 50 years, courtesy of your friends at McDuck Water and Electric." Scrooge informed the crowd.

The press began to take pictures.

"Ooh, Mr. McDuck, how do you respond to claims by other Scottish billionaires that they have the real jewel?" A duck woman asked.

"That bauble?" Scrooge smirked. "It's nice, but it's obviously super cursed."

"No, it's not!" Glomgold glared as a tentacle came up from behind him.

It only took him as he yelled out in misfortune and the members of the press scattered away.

Everyone came together until Mrs. Beakley appeared which meant that Mo and Webby were in very big trouble.

"Um, Mrs. Beakley?" Mo smiled nervously.

"Monique. Webby. Uncle Hampus." Mrs. Beakley glared.

"Granny, I can explain," Webby began. "Please don't blame Mo."

"Dear, you are safer in a sunken city with Scrooge McDuck than you are locked in a vault in Fort Knox," Mrs. Beakley replied firmly at first before sounding soft and sweet. "No more lies and you can go with him wherever you like."

"We promise." Mo smiled.

The three soon shared a hug all together.

"Now, Donald, don't--" Scrooge began to his nephew.

"Stop," Donald replied. "I admit I'm a little overprotective."

"A little?" Cherry asked.

"No matter what I do, these kids will get into trouble, so maybe you could teach them how to get out of trouble." Donald told his uncle.

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked.

"It might be okay if the kids saw you every once in a while." Donald smiled.

This caused the kids to cheer.

"Sometimes, like birthdays or federal holidays," Donald replied. "Nothing too--"

KABOOM!

Everyone looked to see that the house boat had exploded.

"I may have left the engine running in the house boat." Dewey smiled nervously.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"I may have a dozen or so spare bedrooms in the mansion." Scrooge offered.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

Cherry shrugged, but she did smile herself as this seemed to be the start of something new and fun.

"There you have it," The duck woman announced as the family celebrated their new life together. "Reclusive adventure capitalist Scrooge McDuck is back, with family in tow, solving mysteries and rewriting history."

Soon enough, they were moving in, along with Donald's houseboat.

"Easy... A little to the left..." Donald told the others worriedly about his home until it splashed in the pool, splashing him with the water. 

"Did I do it good?" Launchpad asked.

The others were soon in the garage.

"Webby!" Mo cried out as she chased after the girl duckling as she floated from the sword.

Dewey picked up a box before moving it and took a look at the old portrait of his uncles together before moving back a piece to see a certain female duck which surprised him gratefully. "Mom?" And along side her, were four people.

"This is kind of a cool desk, huh, Cherry?" Atticus smiled to Cherry;'s new room in Scrooge's mansion. "You can keep your notebooks in here with your stories."

"I guess that'll be more organized than our old room..." Cherry admitted as Dewey rushed over to see them.

"Guys! I think I saw your parents with my mom on the portrait with Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald!" Dewey told them.

"What?" Cherry and Atticus asked out of disbelief.

"Come on!" Dewey told them and ran so that they could see for themselves.

Atticus and Cherry soon followed him to the portrait.

"Look!" Dewey told them.

Cherry and Atticus took a look and saw the duck woman along with the four human adults with her.

"Cherry, that woman... She smiles like you..." Atticus commented. "And that woman has my eye shade of blue.... That man has the same hair as me... It's... It's..."

"A coincidence, Atticus." Cherry deadpanned.

"Not a coincidence." Atticus said.

"It has to be." Cherry replied.

"I might not remember her really well, but I know that's my mom." Dewey insisted.

"I wonder if Webby or Mrs. Beakley or Mo know about them." Atticus said.

"Should we ask?" Dewey asked.

Cherry shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"But when?" Atticus asked.

"Probably later on, let's get settled in first." Cherry suggested.

"Okay." Dewey agreed.

Cherry and Atticus had their own separate rooms which felt different for them since they had always shared a room together all their lives together, feeling like real brother and sister, even though they knew that they weren't actually related like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and where they knew that they would have more adventures later on further on.

"Well, I guess this is good night..." Atticus said to Cherry. 

"Good night..." Cherry nodded.

The two then went into their own separate rooms to sleep alone for the first time in their lives, and where it felt a little odd. Atticus looked to see a stuffed bear and decided to put it in bed with him and Cherry did the same with a stuffed wolf to make it feel like they were both there and they soon fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
